Looking for a Little Spice
by LovelessxHarlequin
Summary: What do you do when you're friend needs something you know you can provide? One drunken night lands Reno and Elena at Rufus' apartment...but Rufus is not there. Re/lena with some Ruf/ena sprinkled on top.
1. Chapter 1: Secrets

Disclaimer: Only the idea for the story is mine. Everything else belongs to Square/Soft/Enix

Reno has no wingman and must adjust his usual nightly activities. Elena should make a decent enough substitute? At least he can probe her for information bout her affair with Rufus Shinra...

Reviews please! I can take brutality, how else am I supposed to get better.

* * *

"What d'you mean you're busy," a redheaded Turk shouted into the receiver of his PHS. "Rude, you're my wingman. How hell am I supposed to go out without a wingman?" There was only one soft word spoken in response to Reno's outburst. That word was followed by a soft click. Reno threw his PHS at the wall cursing. He had wanted to go out and have some fun, but he always wanted a wing man, someone who he could pass off the not-so-attractive girls on. Rude was perfect for that job. The bald man was not talkative and not receptive to much; he was the easiest way to get rid of a girl that Reno did not want to deal with. Now, he would be on his own. Reno was no stranger to striking it out alone, he just preferred the bald man's company when he was in the mood to talk. Women never really listened to him, Rude at least looked like he was listening at times.

"Damn it all," Reno huffed slumping in his office chair and digging around a bottom drawer for a bottle of rum. Before he could indulge in his first swig the door of his office swung open and a blue suited blond waltzed in. Elena was not Reno's favorite, but she could be fun to tease. He often used her as the butt end of his jokes when he needed to blow off some steam.

"What are you doing tonight Laney," he asked before she could speak. No doubt she had come to pass on some message from Rufus or Tseng, a message that Reno did not want to hear.

"I... um.. I have a message from Rufus for you," she said ignoring his question.

"Forget it for the time being. I don't want to hear what you and your man have been saying about me," he responded waving his hand. Elena blushed a deep crimson. She thought that she and Rufus had kept their affair secret, but apparently it was just office gossip. "You work for an organization that has spying as one of it's focuses, how did you expect to get away with it?" he laughed.

"It's just... just not your business," she stammered out.

"Lane, what are you doing tonight," Reno asked again rolling his eyes and taking a rather large swig of rum.

"Catching up on paperwork," she answered still scarlet in the face.

"Boring, come out and have a drink with me." Reno leaned back in his chair smiling. If he could not have Rude for company, Elena was just going to have to take his place. Maybe teasing her for a night would be more fun then getting laid. He doubted it, but it was worth a try.

"Isn't that Rude's job," she asked a little apprehensive about his motives.

"Apparently he's busy," Reno said shrugging and bringing the bottle to his lips.

"Huh?"

"I know it's weird but I doubt he's going to give any details. Hell, if we get bored at the bar then we can go find him," the red head suggested.

"I don't-"

"Shut up Elena and get your purse," he said cutting her off. Maybe inviting Elena was not a good idea, but it was too late to change his mind now.

"So tell me about the president's son," Reno asked passing a drink over to a rather nervous Elena. He had dragged her to one of his favorite bars below the plate. From her reaction, Reno could tell that Elena rarely left the ritzy upper plates of Midgar. She had been born there and would likely die there, only going to the slums below on an assignment. Her uncomfortable posture and the way she continually scanned the room amused him.

"Shut up Reno," she growled taking a sip of the drink that Reno had put in front of her face. Instantly, her lips turned down in a deep frown. "This is way too strong," she said wrinkling her nose.

"They don't have fruity drinks with umbrellas in the down here princess," he commented taking a large gulp of his own drink. "Now come on, Laney how long have you two been sleeping together," he pried.

"Shouldn't you already know that. I mean you're my boss and you're supposed to be better than me," she snorted trying another sip of her drink. Elena was not a champion drinker, but she was not a light weight anymore. Drinking with Reno and Rude had pushed her tolerance through the roof. After job drinks were not simply one or two beers, they tended to be a drink until you pass out event. Elena had been on the short end of all their jokes after vomiting and passing out hours before her teammates did. Eventually she was able to hold her own, though she was no where near Reno's level of alcoholism.

"I do, I just want to know if I can trust you," he said smirking at her. His green eyes twinkled with mischief in the dim light of the bar.

"Almost 8 months now," she admitted looking down at her drink. At first her affair with Rufus had started out as something fun. Rufus had made it clear that it was never to become more than just sex. Elena suspected that that plan had failed she started sleeping over with Rufus at one of his secret apartments. A few times he had even come to stay with her at hers. They each had a change of clothes at the other's place. It was getting out of hand and, after almost a year, Elena was still unsure about their "relationship." She thought that she loved him, but lately she had been getting a little bored.

"Damn that's a long time," Reno said whistling. "I was going to guess three months max." Elena scowled at the red head. He had tricked her into giving more information than he had, it had not been difficult because she trusted him. That trust was now gone, Reno would have to work harder for information.

"_Eight months,"_ Reno thought to himself, still surprised. He doubted he had ever had a "relationship" with a woman for more than two consecutive nights. Commitment was not in Reno's vocabulary, he was not frightened by it, he just thought it was a pointless idea. Death was a large possibility of his job and daily life; he did not want to go only having slept with a couple of people. _"If you can't be famous, be infamous,"_ had been his motto for years and Reno certainly was infamous for a number of things.

"So how's the homelife?" was Reno's next question. He grinned innocently, well as innocently as could, at the blond Turk across from him. She had returned with the second round. When she heard his question her face turned bright red, blush creeping up to her ears and down to her neck. Reno's grin morphed into a knowing smirk after a few moments of silence and he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" demanded the blond.

"HA! He's terrible isn't he," Reno laughed loudly, slapping the table and drawing looks from others. Elena hung her head, blushing from head to toe. She hated that Reno had been able to read the stony silence that she had given him for a response.

"Th... Tha...Tha...That's none of your business Reno!" she stammered still refusing to look into his green eyes with her own.

"Poor Laney," he mocked. Elena could say nothing else so she was left taking gulps of her drink to try and drown out Reno's laughter. When she and Rufus had first started their affair it had been fun, spontaneous, and a little dangerous. The thought that she could be fired for sleeping with the man she was supposed to be protecting kept some spice in their arrangement. Now, it was dull and boring. Rufus was proficient but she was a Turk. She thrived on being in dangerous situations, being a simple girlfriend was not enough for her.

"What the hell am I doing Reno," she finally said at length. She had almost finished the drink she had in her hand. "I'm a Turk, I'm supposed to be protecting his life."

"Yes, but you are a Turk and we've a certain reputation to uphold Laney," he said shaking his head at her. Apparently Reno had read her mind and knew what she meant when she said that she was a Turk. "We tend to run by our own rules and live for danger. You're sick of the same ol' stuff."

"I'm not like you Reno," Elena hissed. She would never be like Reno, a different person every night, it was just ridiculous. She actually began to wonder just who Reno planned on picking up tonight. There were only a few other women in the bar and they were not his type. Elena was the best looking one. That made her wonder just why no other guys had approached her tonight. Reno probably had some kind of sick reputation in this dive that had gained him the respect of most of the people in it. Again she wondered why he liked this place so much.

"You'd have more fun if you were," he said smirking at her again. "You want my advice?"

"No." She had been quick to respond, but she could not imagine that anything Reno had to say would be helpful in her situation. Taking the last swallow of her drink she banged the glass down on the table and smiled. She was certainly a little tipsy at this point. What was in those strong tasting drinks anyways? Reno left to buy the next round, he wanted Elena to get good and drunk so he could probe her for more information.

"Well, you're getting it whether you want it or not," he said upon his return. Elena just shook her head at her red headed boss. "You need to find someone else for tonight at least. Iron out all the bumps with someone who isn't going to want a relationship."

"You volunteering," she asked, teasing.

"I'm your boss Laney," Reno muttered, sounding more formal than he ever had in her time of working for him. He was hiding something, Reno was never that proper with anyone.

"It was your idea," she said giggling. Reno could not help but to smile at the now bubbly blond. The booze definitely getting to her system. Tipsy or drunk Elena was Reno's favorite person though it was rare that she came out to play anymore.

"Look Lane, you're not dating the guy. I mean it's not like you have a change of clothes over at his place or something," Reno said. He was about to continue when he saw Elena hang her head a little bit. So she and Rufus were serious, well, as serious as the two could get while having a secret relationship. "Elena! You naughty girl you," he teased. "Shame on you for keeping such secrets from your friends."

"Don't say a word or else!" she snapped, glaring at her boss.

"Come on Laney, you know you can't beat me. I'm better at revenge, pranks, and fighting."

"I'm serious Reno, I know of a few people that would help me out. There's an army of women that would like to chop of your little friend," she snarled across the table. There was no joking in her voice and Reno knew that there really was an army of women who would like nothing more than to cause him immense pain.

"Okay, okay, my lips are sealed," he promised. "But you do need to get some spice back over there." Reno shrugged and finished the contents of his glass. Tonight was shaping up to be an odd night. On a normal night you could not pay Reno to sit around and listen to the relationship problems of others and give advice. Now, he had given up his womanizing and was helping Elena. His advice was a little odd and not conducive to a healthy relationship, but it made sense.

"What should I do then," she pleaded.

"Finish your drink," he commanded rising to get refills. Reno took his time getting the drinks, taking a few extra shots on the side just for kicks. When he returned to the table he and Elena were sharing. His blond co-worker was staring off into space, her tongue playing lightly around the rim of her empty glass. Reno doubted that she knew what she was doing, but it was definitely alluring.

"_Dammit Reno, focus, it's Elena."_ His brain was screaming at him. How could he be having unsavory thoughts about Elena of all people.

"You gonna keep starin' at me or give me that drink," she said while grinning. She had been thinking about Rufus and how she should just march over to his in town apartment, break in, and ravage him. It was an exciting idea, but she doubted that he was there. He never used that apartment, only when she was staying with him.

"Calm down you drunk," Reno joked while handing her the drink. He was going to let her finish that one and then cut her off. Meanwhile he snuck back off to to the bar to take a few more shots, trying to chase away the image of Elena licking the rim of her glass. She was not bad looking, hell, she was even pretty hot. If they were not co-workers then he probably would have hit on her years ago, but you don't sleep with your co-workers. There was no official rule against it, it was just frowned upon. After his seventh shot he returned to the table.

"Where were you?" demanded a definitely drunk Elena. Reno simply smiled at her. "Oh probably hitting on some girl, like you always are."

"No, no, I'm not _always_ hitting on some girl... sometimes they hit on me." The red head gave her an award winning smile. "Anyway, tonight is about you."

"It is?" she asked, looking down and blushing.

"Awe, you're blushing for me," Reno cooed puffing his chest out with false pride. "Laney I never knew you felt this way about me?"

"Reno!" she half shouted, half snorted. Her giggled drifted across the table to his ears. The alcohol was finally starting to hit Reno and he found himself laughing with Elena.

"I mean all you had to do was ask Laney, I would have indulged," he leaned in and whispered in her ear. Flirting was hobby, so why deny himself everything about his usual routine.

"I don't think you're exciting enough," she commented. "I mean you follow the same routine. Go to a bar, pick up the first woman you see, take her back to your slovenly place, and you know the rest."

"WHAT?" Reno snapped. He never thought of himself as boring and he gave those women the best nights of their lives. It was actually rare that he took them back to his place; it was either her place or wherever else he found. Reno was anything but boring.

"Come on Reno," Elena teased, "You have your typical, predictable moves."

"If they're as _predictable_ as you claim how come the get everything I want," he demanded scowling. He ruffled his red hair and tugged a little at his ponytail.

"I don't know," she mumbled. Elena was not a good liar, her only downfall as a Turk. Again she was staring down at her drink and blushing. Reno was enjoying this game. He was actually trying to get her to blush now, he was starting to love the pink tint of her usually pale cheeks.

"Come on Laney! I promise whatever happens tonight is strictly between us." Elena's boss winked at her, his mako enhanced green eyes sparkling with devious innocence. _'Whatever happens'_ what did he think was going to _happen_. Reno was certainly attractive, but she was practically dating Rufus.

"_Practically and actually are two different things though. I wonder if he only sleeps me?"_ Elena's drunken mind was in a tizy. She was confused as to what she and Rufus actually had. Did he keep a change of clothes in her apartment because it was convenient or because he liked sleeping over there with her.

"LAST CALL," the rough voice of the bar tendered shouted. People began shuffling out of the bar a few rushed to buy their last drinks. On of those rushing to buy a few more drinks was Reno. His face was flushed by the time he returned to Elena, drinking fast had it's benefits.

* * *

Last call, but their night is far from over.

Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: A Friend in Need

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea. I actually like the Reno/Elena pairing. I'm still debating on whether or not it needs a chapter 3.

Reviews please.

* * *

"Think we should get going," Elena asked staring blankly down into her half full glass.

"It's not closing time yet," he said pointing to both his two drinks and at her half empty one. He would just have to finish for her two, not a problem for Reno.

"Well when we do leave, can you walk me home. I don't think I'm in any shape to deal with the shady characters around here," Elena began to slur. Apparently had a delay effect on the blond Turk, she was getting drunker and she had stopped drinking.

"Now what if I had someone else I was planning on taking home," Reno kidding winking at her. Elena shook her head as if she did not believe that he had someone else to take home tonight. She had completely missed his little innuendo. "Alright toots, I'll take you home," he grinned. This time she did not miss it.

"Reno!"

"What you're not married! And even if you were I'd still hit on you, a girl with your looks is good for the ego," he admitted. After he said it, he instantly regretted it. Not because what he said was false, but because it was true. If he and Elena had never been partners then he was confident he would have made sure that she found her way to his bed before she had a chance to even see who Rufus Shinra was. He sipped his drink and eyed her form. Elena had a gorgeous round face like a blond china doll. Her pale skin and blue eyes made her look somewhat like an ice queen, but he had seen that she could melt into an inviting blush with a little coaxing. _"Dammit Reno, knock it off_"he scolded himself as his eyes dipped past her slender neck to admire the little bit of chest she was flashing. Elena had unbuttoned the first few buttons on her top about an hour and a half ago to alleviate some of the heat. _"Oh who the hell am I kidding, she's beautiful."_

"No I'm not married, but... but.. but," she began to stutter. She wanted to say that she was dating Rufus but she was not and if things kept going the way that they were she was going to have to break up with her not-boyfriend. "Can we just go?"

"What bored with this place Laney? Maybe they should change the name to Rufus'" Reno joked finishing his drink and a few gulps and taking Elena's with him. He rose and held a hand out to her. Elena sat there stubbornly refusing his hand. She was in no mood to be teased about Rufus.

"Are you done," she snapped. Putting her hand in his.

"Am I ever?" he asked. Elena, though intoxicated, had to admit that he had a point. Reno would make a joke on his way to hell even if it meant more time and a worse punishment. He pulled Elena up and she stumbled a little into his chest. "Laney, I'm shocked. You know one of my patent moves," he chuckled.

"Let'ss jusss go," she muttered, blushing and starting to move away from him. A few seconds Reno allowed himself to lag behind her, just to watch her walk. When those seconds were up he quickly caught up with her ambling strides.

"Home or shall we see where the night takes us," he asked jogging in front of her a little bit. He turned around and held his hands up to the sky, indicating that the sky was their limit for the night.

"You go where yoo waant tooo, Imma going hommmee," she slurred pointing in the direction that she needed to go. It was not the direction of her home, but the direction that would lead her to Rufus' secret apartment. If he was not there then she would go home, but she had to break it off with him. She could not spend another unsatisfied night in his arms, pretending to be perfectly happy with their little arrangement. Either he was going to give her what she wanted emotionally, a relationship, or he was going to give her what she need physically, excitement.

Reno was following Elena only providing a touch here or there to stop her from falling over. He knew that she was not heading to her place, but he did not stop her. He was curious to see where she was headed and who she planned on seeing. After about an hour of a slow and steady march Elena had begun to stumble more often. To remedy this situation Reno placed an arm around her waist and let his blond co-worker lean on his for support. It was comfortable to have the petite blond clinging to his waits for support. The soft curves of her body were driving him mad, a shame that he was going to have to go home alone after all this. Damn Elena for driving him mad and then leaving him high and dry.

"Where are we," he asked when the two had stopped in front of what appeared to the the back door of a decent looking apartment.

"Ruuufussses 'prtment," she blurted out knocking on the door. Reno went into panic mode. He was done for if Rufus answered the door and he was there holding Elena by the waist. Quickly he tried to think where the president's son was. _"Rocket town? No. No. No. OH! He's in Junon, thank Shiva"_ Reno let out a breath that he had been holding.

"Laney, he isn't here remember," he tried to soothe his partner. She spun on her heels staring up into his green eyes, tears threatening to fall. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a blubbering Elena. She had come here expecting to find him for a reason. "Look, I'll get you inside but you have to tell me why you came here."

"I wannteedd to seee himm andd tellll hiimm thaatt I wasss donnne witthh hiimm unlessss hee datedd meee or ssstopedd beeeiiinnn soooo boooriing," she began to wail and slur her words at the same time. "I'lll juss waiitt fooor hiimm tooo comme bacck."

"Well you might as well wait inside." Reno wondered just what was in the seemingly small apartment. He had seen all of Rufus' other places, but this one was new to him. Elena was the perfect excuse to snoop around.

"Hoowww," she asked puzzled. Reno grinned and fished through the inner pockets of his suit jacket. After a few moments of searching he produced a lock picking kit and set about opening the door quickly. Seconds later the door clicked and Reno pushed his way inside grabbing Elena.

"Yoouu cann'tt doo this Reenoo," she gasped looking around. Any other day she was a guest in Rufus' apartment, but tonight she felt like an intruder. Never had she been here without him, the darkness seemed alien to her. She looked around for Reno but he had already disappeared into the darkness.

The red head's first plan of action was to find the liquor cabinet which was an easy find. Shinra officials had a penchant for keeping their booze as far away from the kitchen as possible. It was that way at his place, at Rude's place, Elena's, T'seng's, the president's, and of course Rufus' amongst others. In this case, that put it right next to Rufus' bedroom. Reno fixed himself a drink and resisted the urge to rifle through the bedroom. The last thing he wanted to find was something the Rufus and Elena used. Actually, he doubted that he would find anything "fun" considering that Elena was complaining about lack of excitement in that department. He pitied his blond comrade, no one should be stuck in a relationship like the one that she was in, loveless and lustless.

Breaking into her "boyfriends" apartment was probably the biggest thrill she had gotten in this place in months. That was none of his business nor should it have bothered him as much as it did. Part of the reason Reno had so many affairs was because he was on some personal mission to make sure every woman had at least one night of careless fun to remember. At least that was what he told himself and others; he was trying to save the world one woman at a time.

"Reeennooo! Whaaat arrree yoouu dooing?" Elena called from the living room couch. She had planted herself there in hopes that if Rufus did come back tonight he would not be too upset with her for breaking in. Reno had ignored her and was saunter to the kitchen. After a few minutes of digging through the fridge he finally was able to find something that was not starting to mold. It appeared to be two day old pizza, still in the box. He seized the box and returned to the livingroom with Elena.

"Hungry," he asked tossed two of the four remained slices on the table in front of her. Elena giggled but ate the pizza. "Is it okay for me to sit down, I don't want to sit on anything that you two have christened already?"

"Thenn siit wheerreee eveerrr youu waaant... 'cept the beedd," she pouted nibbling on her pizza. Reno was surprised.

"Only the bedroom," he asked sitting down beside Elena on the couch. No wonder she was so upset about this situation. "Poor, Laney," he lamented. He tossed his arm around her and pulled her in for a hug, still managing to chew on his pizza while hugging her.

Something in Elena felt a little odd, sitting on a couch in her lovers apartment, hugging another man. Even if that man was Reno, it just did not feel right. She felt a little nervous that he would come back at any time and catch her in the act. She was not doing anything wrong, but the fact of the matter was that she was drunk and cozied up to someone that was not Rufus in Rufus' apartment. Nothing good could come from this. Did she really care though? What could Rufus do? Break up with her? They were not dating. He could fire her and Reno, but that would break up the best team of Turks in the history of Shinra. It would also force his affair with Elena out in the open, how else would they know about a secret apartment of his. Suddenly Elena did not care what Rufus did or did not do. She was angry at him for not being what she wanted him to be.

"What's wrong," Reno asked. He had felt her body tense up.

"Noothingg," she cooed in return. Elena was in the mood do something spiteful and Reno was probably the only person who could help her out right now. "Weee'rree friiendsss riiightt Reenoo?"

"Yea, course we are," he responded not following her train of thought.

"Youu'rreee s'possed too heellp ouutt friiends inn neeeedd riight?" she asked. Reno nodded in response. "Welll I'mm inn neeed Reenoo," she purred his name. Reno stared at her baffled. He had never seen this Elena before. The slur was starting to disappear from her voice, only to be replaced with a hint of a soft pur. He recognized the tone, but never had her heard it from her lips.

"Laney, you can't be serious?" He laughed and tried to brush it off. "You're just drunk."

"Soo are youu, youu jusst hiide it betterr than me." She had started rubbing her cheek where it lay on his shoulder. Reno chewed on his bottom lip trying to find a way to escape this situation, he really did not want to be fired for playing with the president's son's girlfriend and breaking and entering. Then again he wondered if he really wanted to be out of this situation. Elena was good looking, he knew that much and she was a friend. She had saved his life on multiple occasion, both on the battle field and from stalkers. He could take one for the team.

"_You really fought yourself on that one," _he thought to himself. He pulled away from Elena, his last attempt to run away from this stick predicament. He stared at her from across the couch. She had pulled her legs up and was on all fours crawling towards him. _"I'm already going to hell, might as well enjoy the ride,"_ he thought before inching towards her. He tried to delude himself that the kiss that the two shared had been for Elena, but he knew that was a lie. A part of him needed this two. He could be done wondering what could have been if Elena had been on a different team or just some stranger in a bar. She would be one more woman saved.

Their lips met in a sloppy kiss and Reno quickly took charge of the situation. He pushed her back on the couch and it was his turn to crawl towards her. Elena had a moment to be terrified of the wild look in his green eyes before he was upon her, his lips and tongue teasing her. A quick nip on the earlobe and the neck drove Elena mad. She rolled from under Reno and started sprinting away from him.

"Let the hunt begin," he called and followed her. He caught her in multiple rooms of the house but finally ended with her pinned to Rufus' desk in the study. All the items on the desk had been swept to the floor and lay in a half broken pile with both of their clothes.

Elena truly had gotten what she wanted. She vaguely remember Reno carrying her to Rufus' bed before she fell asleep well sated.

* * *

See should I add a third chapter in which Rufus comes home to find his place a wreck and disheveled pair in his bed?

I don't know! Encouragement, advice, and reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3: Is a Dipping Sauce a Spice?

Here it is, the next part. I just decided that I didn't like Rufus and Elena together any more. How could anyone go back to boring after Reno. I may upload a more graphic version of this story to another site for all of you perverts.

As per usual... I own nothing but the idea. Oh Square-whatever-you-are-now... you'll own the world one day!

Enjoy and Review!Thanks to those who already have. You guys really inspired me to write this chapter, I wasn't going to, but I couldn't let you all down. I may do some serious editing and draw out the ending more later. But for now, this is the conclusion of Looking for a Little Spice!

* * *

Morning was just peeking through the half drawn blinds of the bedroom. Tucked away in the gently tossed bed was the petite blond frame of Elena. Reno had long since disappeared, for the first time in who knows how long, rising early and cleaning before he escaped the apartment of Rufus Shinra. The last thing that Reno wanted was to be caught naked that bed wrapped around Rufus' lover. To prevent that he woke himself up long before dawn, picked up both his and Elena's clothing, set everything back to where it was and left, locking the door on his way out. His job was worth way more than Elena's happiness. Funny that thought had not occurred to him last night. The redhead was long gone before Elena had even rolled over in her sleep.

A sharp gasp roused the blond Turk from her slumber. Elena was only slightly startled when she awoke to find a surprised and confused Rufus standing over her. In her groggy mind she was at her apartment tucked safely away in her bed and Rufus was only a dream, a welcome dream, but still only a dream. The president's son did not speak a single word to her, but continued to watch Elena with an odd expression on his face. He was wondering just how she got in, why she came here, and why she was naked. The last of those bubbling questions was not necessarily a concern, it was more of an observation that he enjoyed.

Boss and employee stared at each other for a few moments longer until it hit Elena as to where she really was and why she was there. The night spent pouring her heart out to Reno in a shady Midgar slum bar, her leading the red head to Rufus' secret apartment, her convincing him to have sex with her just to spite Rufus. Elena's face began to glow bright red, but not from embarrassment of being found in Rufus' bed. She was guilty about the events of the night before and a little upset that she and Reno had christened a number of the rooms of Rufus' apartment. That was something she was supposed to do with her "boyfriend." She wanted to blame Reno for the whole situation but it was her fault. Truthfully, she could find no fault in her red headed coworker. Looking around her, she found that he had saved her a great deal of agony, begging, and hatred from Rufus. By the way things looked, Reno had picked up after their escapades through the apartment. Her clothes were folded in a neat pile on a chair in the corner of the room and nothing else was out of place. She could only guess the that rest of the apartment was as put together as the bedroom, but she had no idea. Reno really was good at his job.

As Turks they frequently had to break into houses and such looking for information. They key to getting away with that was to make it look like nothing was out of place. This careful attention to small details was something Elena had not yet mastered. Generally, it was Rude's job to do. Elena never would have guessed that her slovenly team leader was just as good, if not better, than Rude. A memory came back to her, a time when she and Rude had went to Reno's apartment after drinks because it was closer. Elena had pestered him about cleaning his place up, stating that there was no way to find anything in the mess. His only response had been that while his place was a total wreck, and it was, he knew where everything was. Reno was just full of surprises. He could pick locks, remember where things where when intoxicated, and help out friends on request.

"Elena," Rufus whispered her name, dragging her back to reality, causing the blush on her cheek to creep up to her hairline and down her her partially exposed chest. Words would not come to her, the usually chatty blond was speechless before her lover.

"I...I... … I'm-I d-don't k-know what to say," she stammered out. She wondered if she was about to get tossed out on the street with nothing but a sheet on. The idea, though not pleasant, did not upset her. Elena found herself not caring what happened between she and Rufus, because their breaking up would be the most excitement their relationship had ever had.

"I'm really flattered that you did all of this to surprise me Elena, but I'm rather tired," Rufus muttered tossing his briefcase down at the end of the bed and loosening his tie. It was Elena's turn to be utterly baffled, Rufus did not even suspect fowl play. So he thought she was just as boring as he was and even worse he thought that she had missed him enough to break into his apartment and sleep in his bed.

"_Just who the hell does he think he's sleeping around with? That Ancient we had to chase a few years back?"_ Elena screamed in her mind. She was furious that Rufus would all but accuse her of being a love sick puppy, rolling around in his scent just because she missed him. If only he knew the real reason as to why she was there.

Without and further prompting or words, Elena scooted out from under the covers and made her way to her clothing. She dressed quickly, all under the watchful eye of Rufus. She turned to leave but before she could make it out the bedroom door an idea struck her. She turned back to Rufus, sashayed her way over to him and gave him a passionate goodbye kiss. Her efforts were barely reciprocated.

"Goodbye Rufus," she whispered against his lips and walked out the door.

After a quick twenty minute ride on the train Elena was standing in front of Shinra HQ, hair disheveled, blue suit wrinkled. Luckily she had a change of clothes stashed in bottom desk drawer. In her line of work you never knew when you'd come back to the office to file a report with and have a few blood stains on your suit. It is too unprofessional to show up to a meeting with blood stains. Reno had gotten numerous allowances made for other kinds of stains, but blood was still not tolerable.

As she passed the front desk she asked the new brunette secretary for any messages for her. The secretary handed her a few papers, but no calls. Elena did not have much of a life outside of work. Oh, who was she kidding, she had no life. The only relationship that she had since getting this job was with Rufus. This was just sad, she needed to get out. Elena began to wonder just what happened to her youth, the days when she bounced around between at least four boyfriends at a time. The days when she was miss popular, the girl that everyone wanted to be friends with.

"You're late," commented a smirking red head as Elena walked towards her desk. Reno was just ducking out of the copy room. He pulled his back his hair in it's ponytail and wiped the lipstick off his cheek and neck.

"And you're busted," Elena snarled back at him. In that moment, she hated Reno, she hated that he could be an insufferable rake and no one cared, hated that he was free in ways that she had never been. Because of his "lowly" birth and attitude he could do whatever he wanted and people blamed his lack of upbringing. He never had to play miss manners, miss popular, miss needs to keep up appearances. Elena loathed Reno, but more than that, she hated herself.

"Rough night Laney?," he joked winking at her. Apparently her ire had missed its mark.

"Not now Reno," she hissed. Elena brushed past the red head. "Don't you have a copy machine to fix?"

"Ooohh feisty," he hummed, buzzing over her shoulder.

"I'm really not in the mood, Reno!"

"Want me to get you in the mood," he asked lecherously. Elena elbowed Reno roughly in the stomach and stomped away brusquely. She scanned her security badge at the door that led to the Turks offices, continuing to all but run away from Reno. As she bustled through the door Rude looked up from his coffee mug.

"You're never late," Rude stated taking in her appearance. That was all that Rude said and it was all that he was going to say. He was not one for conversation. Elena often wondered if it was just at work and with the team that he was so tight-lipped or if that was how he was behind closed doors.

"I had something to take care of," was her only response. Elena had no justification for being upset with Rude, the tall, bald man had done nothing to her. He probably did not even know the situation, unless Reno had called him when he left Elena.

"Rufus?" was the bald man's next question. Elena only scoffed in response. So apparently she and Rufus were office gossip. Well the office would have to find something else to discuss around the water coolers because she and Rufus were a done deal. Elena was back on the prowl...Well she had never been on the prowl to begin with, so she was starting it.

"Not anymore," she snipped sitting behind her desk. She pushed the button to turn on her computer. Immediately an small icon of an envelope bounced on her desktop, indicating that she had an email. Knowing who it was from Elena debated deleting without reading the message, but decided to read it anyway. She was a woman after all, and women are prone to give second chances without realizing what they are doing.

_Lunch. My office._

_Rufus_

Straight forward and to the point, no mystery, no intrigue, no spice, no nothing. It confirmed that she had made the correct choice earlier this morning. Elena clicked delete and went about her usual business about writing reports. Paper work was a necessary part of a Turks job, but one they all hated. Hours flew by as her fingers danced over the keys. About lunch time her computer pinged rather loudly, apparently the volume had been turned up. The ping was a new email in her account, but not the office email. It had been to her personal email, one very few people knew about. Rufus had been the last one to use it and before that Tseng only once.

_Elena,_

_Come to my office. I ordered your favorite._

_We also need to talk._

_Rufus_

The blond was suddenly very confused. Yes, she and Rufus occasionally had lunch in his office but it was always something that had been planned the night before. It had never been a spur of the moment thing. The inner battle that Elena had been fighting was won quickly as her stomach growled. Perhaps she would formally break up with him; but, not before eating what he had bought her. Sweet and sour shrimp was her downfall, Elena would do just about anything for the sweet and tangy dipping sauce.

Everyone's favorite Turk was still sitting behind Rufus' desk on the top floor of the Shinra building. He had been there for hours now, doing his work at the oversized, marble topped desk. Reno refused to believe that Rufus had never used the desk for more wanton desires, but if the president's son was a stick in the mud, that was no skin off his back. With his feet sitting on top of a few files, Reno leaned back in the chair and stared at the brown paper bag of sweet and sour shrimp he had ordered earlier in the morning. Why was he there, why did he have the lunch that Rufus had promised Elena? Simple, Rufus had never promised Elena anything, he was not even due to come into the office today. The emails were all Reno's doing.

He may often come off as slovenly and lazy, and in truth he was those things, but Reno was also very good at his job. Computer hacking was just another skill one had to acquire as a Turk. Reno was no joke when it came to his job, even though the rest of his life was one comedic skit after another.

He had debated on sending another email to Elena, but he had to still pretend that he was the stuck up son of president Shinra. Rufus would never beg, would never ask, he would only send short, clipped commands and expect obedience. Silently he hoped that Elena would show up. Generally, the red head was not a repeat offender with women, but Elena had turned out to be particularly fun. She had given him a run for his money in the bedroom...Well, the kitchen, personal office/library, living room, and bathroom. A pleased smile passed over his lips as he remember last night with his coworker. Elena was a very attractive girl. Her thin yet powerful frame and gentle curve would be a welcome treat after the voluptuous woman that Reno had ravaged earlier.

A small knock on the Turks entrance to Rufus' office tore Reno from his daydream. He tip toed over to the secret door, hiding over to one side, waiting for Elena to enter. When the wall panel slide aside he watched as she walked right past him towards Rufus' desk.

"_Come on, didn't I teach you better than that,"_ Reno scolded in his mind and he stealthily sneaked up behind her. Before she could turn to attack the presence she felt at her back Reno wrapped on hand solidly over her mouth and the other around her waist. He enjoyed feeling her body writhe against his, trying to get free. He smiled and leaned his lips against the back of her neck, inhaling the scent. She had not used enough perfume, he could still smell stale cigarettes and his cologne clinging to her skin as if he had marked her as his territory last night and she would forever be just that, his. He would not mind having Elena as a friend with benefits, but doubted it would ever work considering the team dynamic they had.

His tongue licked the back of her neck sending a chill through her now relaxed body. Damn, she thought that he was Rufus. There would be none of that he decided before whispering into her ear.

"Mmm, so you like that," he asked disguising his voice by dropping it a few octaves. He nibbled on her earlobe a little. Elena immediately stiffened, not recognizing the voice that was whispering in her ear. She had thought that maybe Rufus had finally decided to spice things up, that the voice was not any that he had ever made. It did not sound close to any sound he was capable of producing. The hand around her waist began to unbutton her blue blazer while the hand over her mouth was removed and moved to cover her eyes. At the same time a set of cigarette scented lips crushed into hers. At the smell she knew that it was Reno. What she did not know was how he had known about Rufus' emails...unless.. unless... Great, he had been the one to send the emails. Elena had been duped by the best, but failure was success. She quickly returned the sloppy kiss, feeding from his mouth.

"Mmm, we can't do this here Reno," she groaned against his lips. His hand was still covering her eyes and he was now working on untucking and buttoning her white blouse.

"Why not? Boss man won't be in today," was his response. His lips tore away from her mouth and started nipping at her neck and ears. Elena tried to think clearly, but there was no possible way with Reno's hungry mouth and hands feasting on her.

"Guards... c-cameras...T-t-tseng.. Oh Shiva!" She was have a hard time naming all the cons of this situation while Reno was exploring her with lips and tongue. He drew a wet line across the nape of her neck with is tongue, blowing on the wetness lightly to set her sense tingling. His cool breath was then replaced by a set of teeth that bit into her skin cause her to moan and almost collapse. In one swift motion Reno had Elena in his arms and on Rufus' desk.

"C'mon Laney," he whispered nibbling on her earlobe. Elena was done, her will had gone. Reno had stripped her of all the self control she had built up over the years; had torn away from her, her concerns about losing her job for this; blasted away her worries of being caught on film or by the guards. It was possibly the best lunch break Elena had ever had even though she did not get to eat the shrimp that Reno had ordered for her. The sweet and sour sauce found a good use and some of it did end up in her belly.

She may not care for Reno now and it was impossible that she would ever come to love the insufferable red head; but, she had love him for being willing to help her through a rough patch. He was the coworker that was always willing to take a bullet like this one for the team.

* * *

So what did you think? Should Elena have stayed with Rufus? Should they have gotten caught? I wanted to put more detail into this, but it would have turned a little smutty and I didn't want that for here.


End file.
